


Kill with a kiss

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bittersweet?, Confident Alec, Flustered Alec, Insecure Magnus, M/M, Openly Gay Alec, Piercings, alternative universe, inverted Alec if he were a shadowhunter at least, twi vibes I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: 5+1 times Magnus and Alec try to one up each other. Or maybe 5+1 times they play hard to get.They definitely fall a little more in love every time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Kill with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to give names but I blame the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/C26DBxG) (and I realize I blame a lot of people for my creativity which, when I say it like this, is kinda sad. I'm happy to write, I swear!). Enjoy ♥
> 
> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!

**1\. (one)** The lights shift. Magnus looks up, sipping on his drink. Elanil leans in, hoping for a sugary kiss after holding the drink up for Magnus. The warlock’s lips tilt up, but he glances at the newcomer on the dancefloor even as he pecks Elanil on the mouth.

The stranger is clad in leather and his shoes made from suede. Adama heels light up with every step the man takes, hips rolling in time with the music. A shadowhunter, then. 

Magnus turns to his faerie companion again and waves the cocktail away when Elanil brings it up to the warlock’s lips. The Seelie Knight fades in the darker corner of the VIP area, scantily-clad and his skin sticky with maple syrup. 

“Who is that?” Magnus asks, nodding at the newcomer.  
“That’s _kill with a kiss_ ,” Elanil replies easily.

Magnus snorts and tilts his head, waiting for an explanation. The faerie knows a dismissal when he sees one and leans back, leaving Magnus to hold his drink himself. The High Warlock of Brooklyn banishes the lipstick stained cocktail with a wave of his hand. 

“Alec Lightwood. He took a Seelie lover when he was a teenager and was led behind the light by half-truth. He got iron piercings to remind himself of this and acknowledge how dangerous the Fair Folk can be.” Elanil finally reveals, almost reverently.  
“Piercings?” Magnus repeats slowly.  
“You may hear some refer to him as ‘kill with his dick’ when they’re being crude.”

A smile lights up Magnus’ face and he shakes his head slowly. Interesting, a shadowhunter who understands faerie customs. The Downworld is not like it used to be. Things have been improving, to an extent. Those of demon blood have yet to experience the privilege that has been granted to werewolves. 

“Who knows what body modification is next, if another downworlder breaks his heart.” Magnus says conversationally.  
“I think we both know the answer to this question.” Elanil shrugs. 

Magnus grins and pecks the faerie on the lips in thanks before standing up smoothly. The music washes over him, rippling through his limbs. He drowns in the moving crowd, throwing his head back and staring at the dancing lights on the ceiling. 

The warlock welcomes the heat of a stranger’s body against him, sinks in the flow of rolling hips. Hands roam over the silk shirt hanging half-open on Magnus’ chest, catching onto a waterfall of necklaces. He notices the glint of silver rings on the stranger’s calloused fingers before they wrap around his jaw. 

Magnus bares his neck willingly and shivers with the hot and cold bite of a pierced tongue. Three metallic beads press against the sensitive skin on his throat and the warlock grinds against the not-so stranger anymore. Million eyes watching them, Magnus is quite the sight. Once again, as he should be in Pandemonium. 

“I don’t recall inviting Children of the Nephilim in my club,” Magnus drawls.  
“I think this is invitation enough,” Alec Lightwood replies distractedly.  
“Unfortunately I cannot say the same about the Institute.”  
“I will meet up with you at the Institute whenever you want, Magnus Bane.”  
“We’ll see about that,” Magnus dismisses.

He steps away, leaves the delicious warmth of the shadowhunter’s body. Magnus doesn’t look back and when he finds his seat again in the VIP area, Alec Lightwood has disappeared. 

**2\. (two)** Magnus walks on fire. The knee high boots hug his legs tight and he relishes in the echo of his high heels inside the Institute. Flames lick at his ankles, embers under the soles of his feet and shadowhunters scatter out of his way.

“Is this our first date?” A deep baritone asks, somehow high pitched on the last words, whispering the question.

Alec Lightwood stands tall and proud next to Magnus. It’s an odd sight, an openly gay shadowhunter in Maryse Trueblood’s Institute. Admittedly, Alec is her eldest son and the woman married the Alpha of the New York werewolf pack, privileging the Children of the Moon like never before. 

Magnus looks at the mesh shirt allowing quick rune activation on the shadowhunter’s chest and arms, the sleeveless leather jacket hanging off Alec’s broad shoulders. A deflect rune slashes his throat, an outline to fill with love bites. Leather pants tucked into barbed heels appear unholy in the light of stained glass windows. 

“I’m not a prize you can flaunt to your fellow shadowhunters, pretty boy.” 

Alec frowns at that and Magnus purses crimson painted lips, nodding at the golden haired man watching them closely. A woman snaps the stranger’s slacking jaw shut with a tap under his chin. They look close, like an extension of each other. Parabatai, maybe. Magnus raises an eyebrow and the stranger looks away, dragging the red haired woman with him.

“That’s just Jace. It doesn’t take much to impress him,” Alec dismisses.  
“Are you saying my shoes aren’t up to your standard?” Magnus gasps.  
“I’m just saying the temperature went up when you walked in and it definitely wasn’t because of your shoes, no matter how amazing they are.” 

Magnus bites his lip at Alec’s smooth reply. Alec’s eyebrows are perfectly drawn and filled and his contouring looks natural in the glow of a witchlight. Magnus is slightly envious, not that he’ll admit it. It lacks glitter anyway. 

The shadowhunter winks and Magnus looks away before he can ask Alec out himself. The warlock should not have worried though. The rouge on Alec’s cheeks can only do so much to hide his blush. 

“Fine. Would you like to go for a drink some time?” Alec offers airily.  
He is trying to play it cool, so Magnus does just that when he replies, “sounds fun.”

He wonders how long this will last. Alec will soon lose interest in Magnus, it won’t take long for the shadowhunter to get bored of the challenge that the warlock represents. Magnus smiles darkly at the thought, there is little Alec can add to his body to ward off warlocks. 

They stumble upon Jace and his parabatai in the training room as Alec shows Magnus around. There is another woman there, with long dark hair and high heels. Alec greets her with a hug before introducing Magnus to his friends and family. They keep a good (safe) distance away from the warlock’s burning shoes. 

“This is Magnus. I mentioned Jace already and his parabatai Clary. This is my sister Isabelle, who wanted to fight in heels when she was a teenager.”  
“Will you ever stop bragging about this? You learned so that you could teach me, blah blah blah,” Isabelle shoves Alec playfully.  
“So what are you doing here Magnus?” Jace asks.  
“You are obviously welcome within the Institute and don’t need a reason to hang out,” Clary cuts in a bit forcefully.

Alec rolls his eyes at that but nods gratefully at the red head and agrees when Isabelle suggests Magnus goes shopping with them someday. Definitely not a date, the warlock thinks, but close enough to basic human decency that he doesn’t mind seeing Alec again, even if Magnus only intends to try his luck for as long as he can. 

**3\. (three)** Vampires and shadowhunters don’t get along much, probably because Children of the Nephilim generally don’t come back from the dead. Especially not to drink blood in order to survive.

So Magnus invited Alec to the bar of the Hotel Dumort for their first date. Raphael glares at them as the shaker in his hands disappears from view with vampire speed. Their drinks are ready in a matter of seconds and Alec licks his lips, iron piercings flashing before he takes a sip of his cocktail. 

The shadowhunter winces at the strength of the drink and Raphael smirks, leaving them be. Magnus can hardly blame the vampire, even as he watches Alec get rid of his blue blazer. It’s strange to see the shadowhunter out of his gear. None of them are wearing heels tonight.

Alec is wearing a corset-like shirt. Magnus chokes on his drink as he takes in the black lacing running down the other man’s spine. The warlock thought he would one up the shadowhunter again when he chose a shiny waist coat and forewent the shirt underneath. 

“Do you like it? I can’t wear it often because it restricts my movements but this is my day off so I won’t have to go hunting,” Alec asks, looking hopeful. 

Magnus can only nod. This is unexpected. Alec looks at him openly, undoubtedly appreciative of Magnus’ own outfit and the warlock’s golden painted fingers shoot up to fiddle with his snake ear cuff. Alec’s eyes follow and he tilts his head, studying Magnus’ jewelry intently. 

The shadowhunter doesn’t have earrings and his rings are obviously made of silver for devastating punches. Magnus briefly wonders about the other piercing he heard of, before changing his train of thought. This is a bad idea.

“So kill with a kiss, huh? Do you kiss faeries by mistake sometimes?” He asks instead.  
“Well, I don’t. Some of them like to get a little frisky. Hence the… less flattering nickname,” Alec laughs awkwardly.  
“Do they actually choke on your dick?” Magnus raises an eyebrow as Alec blushes. “No kink shaming intended. I, for one, don’t mind a little choking here and then.”  
“Is that an invitation?” Alec replies, straightening.  
“Not on the first date,” Magnus amends.

Alec beams at this and the High Warlock of Brooklyn frowns, taken aback. Right, Magnus admitted this is a date. And so the date goes on. Alec is afraid of spiders, which is almost pathetic for a shadowhunter (Magnus cannot help but find it endearing). He doesn’t like shopping with Isabelle because they fight a lot and Alec saves a lot of time and money when he shops online. 

Alec wants to meet Chairman Meow and hopes he is nicer than Church, the cat that lives in the Institute. He likes his coffee black and his cocktails sweet, which he insists to pay for because he doesn’t want Magnus to spend money on him. Then, he offers to walk the warlock home, which is ridiculous because Magnus can create a portal (he doesn’t point it out though). 

Magnus expects Alec to invite himself over for one last drink. The shadowhunter doesn’t. He fiddles with his French manicure, black pants taut over his muscular legs and round ass, somehow insecure in his appearance when faced with Magnus. The warlock tilts his head and suddenly Alec is standing near, almost too close.

“Do you kiss on the first date?” The shadowhunter breathes out. 

They do, just a peck, Alec sliding his fingers under Magnus’ chin to tilt the warlock’s face up slightly. It’s sweet and Magnus doesn’t open his eyes straight away, wondering. It feels genuine and Alec grins, bashful and unapologetic as he steps back. The shadowhunter’s usually nude lips have taken a slight red tint with the goodnight kiss and it compliments his blush. The sight is lovely, in Magnus’ opinion.

Alec shoves his hands in his pockets and seems to want to wave immediately after, shrugging instead. He steps back and Magnus gasps when a car almost drives the shadowhunter over. Alec spins on his heels like nothing happened and disappears across the street, his hunched shoulders the only proof of his embarrassment. Magnus doesn’t melt a little at the sight, of course not. 

**4\. (four)** Dating Alec Lightwood is all sorts of peculiar, Magnus muses. He fiddles with the spider ear cuff he wore for the sole purpose of riling Alec up, dark red nails catching in the light of stained glass windows.

The shadowhunter doesn’t relent, taking Magnus on dates and kissing his forehead when they stumble upon each other in their respective lines of work. The goodnight kiss is part of their routine now, never more, never enough either.

Magnus expected Alec to ask for discounts but the shadowhunter always makes sure to tip him for spells and potions. There are no wandering hands either and even Magnus can admit to himself that it is a shame. Especially when he watches Alec training in the Institute.

The man is gorgeous, sweat dripping down his sculpted chest like rain on a marble statue. A pastel headband keeps Alec’s hair out of his clear eyes as he kicks the punching bag with all his might. His rings are nowhere in sight but Magnus can see the tongue piercings flashing every time Alec pants. Quite a shame indeed. 

“Your boyfriend is here!” Clary calls from the doorway.

She throws a bottle of water and a towel Alec’s way, disappearing in the corridor before he can snap at her. Magnus leans against the wall, watching the shadowhunter dry himself. Alec’s Adam apple bobs when he drinks, the rune on his neck a stark contrast to his pale skin and Magnus swallows slowly. The warlock always saw his body as his temple, never doing any thing that isn’t reversible but the runes on Alec’s chest and arms… Magnus might reconsider. 

“Like what you see?” Alec teases.  
“By all means, don’t get dressed on my account,” Magnus allows. 

Alec corners him, not that Magnus tried to evade the shadowhunter. He lays waiting, leaning against the wall still. Alec frowns when he notices the spider shaped ear cuff and reaches, plucking it off the shell of Magnus’ ear. The pastel headband makes his clear eyes pop and Magnus licks his lips in anticipation. 

“Really? That’s a low blow,” Alec scolds.  
“Is it what it takes to get you to remove my clothes?” Magnus challenges.  
“Is that what you want, Magnus?” 

The warlock nearly moans at the dark edge of Alec’s baritone. Gone is the high pitched apprehension he sometimes hears in the shadowhunter’s voice. Alec is towering over him, leaning in and Magnus tilts his head up for a kiss. He melts between the cold wall and the warmth of Alec’s body, fiddling with the waistband of the shadowhunter’s sweatpants. Alec steps back, scowling and raises his hands before Magnus can bring him back in. 

“Not here,” Alec pants and Magnus pouts.  
“So I can’t make out with my _boyfriend_?” 

Magnus wants a taste of that salty skin, wants to feel hard muscle under his fingertips but Alec remains just out of reach, too good to be true. The light dims through the stained glass windows and as if on cue, the Institute echoes the alert for unusual demon sighting. So much for their date. 

Alec rolls his eyes and flexes his arms, putting a shirt on. He holds his hand out for Magnus to take, who glances warily at the offered fingers before entwining them with his own. Magnus is tempted to steal the pastel headband just for the sake of post workout hair but this is not the time. 

He follows Alec through the Institute, distraught with the blaring alarm even as they walk into Alec’s perfectly organized bedroom. The shadowhunter disappears in the adjoined bathroom to put his gear on and reappears a moment later, still wearing his headband and adjusting finger less gloves on his hands. He wiped away the stain of Magnus’ lipstick, to the warlock’s dismay. 

Magnus is mesmerized by the lace pattern of his gloves and Alec chuckles, ushering him outside again. Their steps echo in the corridor, adama heels lighting the way and Magnus feels small next to the shadowhunter. He’s not used to this, doesn’t like to crane his neck to look at Alec. Or maybe he does, but Magnus won’t admit it. 

The warlock grins and snaps his fingers, conjuring leather gloves. He smacks them playfully as he puts them on and Alec’s eyes narrow. A wide fedora appears on Magnus’ head next, covered in shining designs that change in the light. Alec sighs, shaking his head but doesn’t comment on Magnus’ outfit. Maybe he likes the view too.

Looks like Magnus is going on patrol tonight, instead of a date. None of them is running late, at least, since they’re already together. 

**5\. (five)** The next time Magnus ends up in Alec’s room, he is pretty confident he’ll get the shadowhunter in bed. The actual piece of furniture is near after all and Alec is changing out of his gear. Pants coming off is pretty straightforward, where Magnus is concerned.

The bathroom door opens and Magnus turns around slowly, affecting disinterest. Only to find Alec with a shit-eating grin, wearing a jockstrap covered in spikes. The warlock gaps, unable to make sense of this and Alec collapses on the bed, laughing. 

“Found this online, I thought it was fitting...” Alec wheezes. 

Magnus shakes his head. Maybe he miscalculated and Alec is seeing just how far he can push the High Warlock of Brooklyn before he calls it quit. Not unlike what Magnus has been doing. Was doing, at the beginning. Somewhere along the way, Magnus came to like Alec’s caring nature and confident demeanor. 

“Sorry, but I couldn’t _not_ do it,” Alec chuckles again.

The shadowhunter blinks a few times, chasing stray tears away from his shining eyes. And Magnus can see how hilarious this is, the way they somehow have to keep each other on their toes. So he sits on the edge of the bed and reaches for Alec’s cheek, gently wiping his tears away. 

“Fair enough.” 

Alec grins bashfully and stretches next to him on the bed, rolling on his back. The spikes shine in the glow of witchlight and Magnus barely looks at the shadowhunter’s naked body. He leans in for a peck instead, that turns hungrier when Alec deepens the kiss, grabbing the back of the warlock’s neck to keep him there. 

Magnus stays willingly, shivers as Alec runs his tongue along his lower lip, requesting entrance. The bite of metal feels like lightning, yet Magnus is happy to lay there, hands barely roaming over Alec’s body. Somehow, _this_ has become enough. 

“My father will be visiting soon,” Alec sighs some time later.  
“You’re not happy to see him?” Magnus asks.

He knows Maryse divorced Robert Lightwood after her third child’s birth, hence her relationship with Luke Garroway now. Alec told him as such and everybody in the Downworld has heard of Inquistor Lightwood anyway. When the Lightwoods betrayed Valentine and brought him to justice, the fate of their world changed for the better. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, distracted by somber thoughts of what could have been. 

“He doesn’t really get me,” Alec frowns and adds. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know about us either.”  
“Us?” Magnus repeats, for lack of anything to reply.  
“We’re dating,” Alec points out with a shrug.

And rationally, Magnus knows that. It’s kinda hard to miss between the knick-knacks Alec keeps gifting him and the actual dates. Lilith, they call each other boyfriend and he’s pretty sure the Downworld thinks they’re an item already. Not long ago, Magnus would have been over the moon at the thought that dating Alec Lightwood would get back to the Inquisitor. Now? He’s worried for Alec. 

“You could stay at the loft with me, if you want to avoid him,” Magnus offers without thinking. 

Alec doesn’t reply for a long time. Magnus keeps running his fingers through the shadowhunter’s hair, listening for the deep sigh that eventually rumbles through Alec’s naked chest. Finally, Alec speaks again.

“I’d like that. Thank you.”  
“It’s nothing.”

It really isn’t much, but Magnus is not sure he’s quite ready to fight that thought, so he goes back to nuzzling his nose through Alec’s hair and kissing. What else is there to do? 

**+1.** Alec is easy to live with. He insists on sleeping in the guest bedroom as to not wake Magnus up when he comes back from patrol and brings breakfast with him if the sun is up already. 

The shadowhunter doesn’t mess up Magnus’ organization and brings his own makeup, never insisting to try the warlock’s favorite products. Which makes sense, because they have very different styles anyway, but Isabelle had no such qualms every time she visited. There is a reason the Lightwood siblings don’t always get along, even though they would do anything for each other too. 

Namely, Isabelle was happy to tell anyone who dared ask exactly where her brother is staying. Magnus doesn’t know how to feel about this, especially not when Alec doesn’t seem to mind and the Downworld just accepted their relationship as yet another fact about either of them. Magnus is dating a shadowhunter, unusual but not unexpected. Alec is dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn, unexpected but not unusual. 

Magnus soon learns that rather than trying to get rid of their pants, he should have cornered Alec after a hunt. The rush of adrenaline has the shadowhunter’s hands roaming and his mouth running. 

Alec nearly slams him against the wall that night, pressing hard against the warlock. It feels good and Magnus tangles his fingers in the shadowhunter’s hair, tugging slightly to get that mouth where he wants it. Alec follows easily, even as Magnus drags him through the loft and into the master bedroom. 

“Have you been waiting for me?” Alec breathes against his neck.  
“You think I need you, shadowhunter?”  
“I think you like to remind me that you don’t.”  
“I like that you know it already,” Magnus gasps as Alec bites on his neck, kneading the burning skin with iron piercings, a soothing pattern the warlock is familiar with.

Magnus loses track of time and suddenly he has Alec on the bed, scrambling after the shadowhunter to straddle him. It’s one of those fade to black moments, except Magnus is right there with Alec, shivering as large hands roam over the warlock’s somehow naked chest. 

“You want me to take these off?” Alec asks, undoing Magnus’ belt.

The warlock doesn’t remember getting rid of his shirt and grinds encouragingly against Alec when the shadowhunter slides eager fingers under the waistband of Magnus’ pants. Alec pets the swell of Magnus’ ass and stills as he gets a feel of the warlock’s underwear.

“Strip,” the shadowhunter orders and Magnus bristles in hope of hiding the shiver of want that shakes him to the core. 

Magnus snaps his fingers obediently, grinding against cool, slightly rough leather as his own pants disappear. Alec grips the warlock’s hips, clenches perfectly manicured fingers on smooth golden skin and see-through lace. Magnus bucks into calloused hands, watching the shadowhunter’s clear eyes turn stormy with desire. 

“I’m going to rip these off you,” Alec threatens and it’s a delicious promise. “And then, I’m going to give you what you want because there is no way I can get you back for this.” 

What else is there to do than moan the shadowhunter’s name in celebration? Magnus is too far gone to care, dragging glowing hands down Alec’s chest and banishing his gear away to cover him in glitter instead. 

The colorful smears light up in the dark and Alec is Magnus’ to claim, wrap his lips around the barbell piercing he has been dreaming of for months now. The iron piercing goes vertically through the tip of the shadowhunter’s dick and Magnus cannot wait to feel it in him. Alec doesn’t disappoint. 

Magnus doesn’t expect him to anymore, because he learned to trust Alec somewhere along the way and some time soon, he might even consider telling the shadowhunter he cares for him, if it wasn’t obvious already.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
